


Mister Cameraman

by asbestosrat



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Boners, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Nudity, Pornstars, Sex Toys, Teasing, cameraman richie, pornographic films, pornstar eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbestosrat/pseuds/asbestosrat
Summary: "Touch it, babe. It won't bite you," Eddie said to me in the most angelic, velvety voice. I felt a shiver down my spine and nearly whimpered. God, I feel like I'm twelve again.





	1. Chapter 1

Saying that Eddie was loud was an understatement. He's  _ loud —  _ like, no need for a boom mic kind of loud. 

Eddie Kaspbrak — the cutest, twinkiest gay pornstar I have ever had the pleasure of filming is lying on the frilly, pristine white sheets of the stage bed, ass high in the air with his legs spread apart and a semi-transparent pink toy up his ass. And he's  _ working it.  _

I've only been a cameraman for three or four months, and surprisingly I've figured out ways to keep myself from popping a stiffy during shoots (that was a REAL problem for me when I first started), but I just can't help it around this guy. 

He's got a nice, round, plump ass for a dude; but then again he's pretty feminine in general, so there are a lot of things about him that are round and plump.

My thoughts are interrupted by a particularly loud moan from Eddie as he yanked the toy out of himself only to ram it back in, the sound of the base of the toy slapping against his slick, stretched entrance is almost too loud, and I choked a little, trying not to moan myself.

Eddie is grasping onto the sheet with one hand and maneuvering the toy with the other, rolling his wrist in a circular motion to get the toy to slide into him at different angles with every thrust — god this is becoming too much for me.

I look away from the camera and stare at the floor ahead of me for a moment, watching the tent in my skinny jeans from my peripheral vision. Apparently Eddie notices this, because I hear the bedsheets shuffle when he lets go of the toy and sits up, probably to look back at me.

“You okay there?” I turned towards Eddie, and for a second he looks genuinely concerned, until he looks down at my lap and smirks. My coworkers exchange a funny glance, then both look at me with raised eyebrows.

Now the room is uncomfortably quiet, and I'm the center of attention. God fucking dammit. 

Eddie pulls the toy out of himself  _ slowly,  _ probably to tease me, and of course, I stare. A soft  _ ‘pop’  _ is heard, and Eddie is reaching back with his other hand to spread his ass a little further, showing off that cute, pink, impossibly tight hole of his. 

“C'mere, mister cameraman,” Eddie drops the toy and leans forward onto both of his hands, arching his back. 

I pointed to myself in silence, even though I knew he was talking to me. 

Eddie said nothing, just bit his lip and motioned  _ ‘come here’  _ with his index finger.


	2. Chapter 2

I swallowed hard and stepped forward slowly, keeping my hands tight to my sides. One of my coworkers quickly took my place behind the camera, throwing me a smirk followed by a thumbs up. It's not uncommon for pornography producers to get involved with the star — I've heard a couple of the guys talking about it. He'd have to be quite a lucky man, however. Or lady. No judgement here.

Standing in front of Eddie now, I looked down at that deliciously round bottom, and fought the urge to reach out and grab it. I looked up at Eddie's face for approval.

"Touch it, babe. It won't bite you," Eddie said to me in the most angelic, velvety voice. I felt a shiver down my spine and nearly whimpered. God, I feel like I'm twelve again.

Without having to be told twice, I reached out and placed both hands on Eddie's soft cheeks, and felt a part of my soul melt. I'm in heaven. I've died and gone to heaven. I began kneading his ass gently, continuously looking up at him to make sure that we were both on the same page. Experimentally, I gave Eddie’s right cheek a soft smack, to which he responded with a little moan. A little harder, a louder moan. _Smack. Smack. Smack. _At this point, I had crawled on the bed with Eddie, kicking my shoes off and towering over his small frame. His ass had turned a beautiful shade of red, and my dick was painfully hard.

Eddie looked over his shoulder with a mischievous grin, then leaned up and swatted my hands away. For a moment, I scooted backward, thinking that I had done something wrong, but then I felt those same small pair of hands push me down. He climbed over me and took my glasses off, carelessly throwing them across the room. Ordinarily I would give a fuck, but right now I’m about to fuck the most beautiful man in the world, so I could give a rats ass about my glasses.

I thought he was going to lean in and kiss me, so I closed my eyes and waited. Instead, I felt Eddie turn around and plant his bare ass directly on my face, straddling me and leaning his hands on either side of my stomach. Wasting no time, I reached around and grabbed ahold of his thighs, lapping at his hole as if my fucking life depended on it. Eddie let out a ridiculously loud, obviously staged moan, followed by a string of high pitched curses. I tried not to let it kill my self esteem.

Honest to the God that I don’t believe in, this man tastes like cake. Like, not a figure of speech — he _actually _fucking tastes like a birthday cake. I let out a shameless moan, muffled by his sweet, delicious cakes.

After what seemed like a million fucking years, Eddie finally reached down and unbuckled my pants, yanking my Mini-Me out and surprisingly not bothering with the shitty “I’ve-never-seen-a-dick-before” script. “Wow, Mister Cameraman,” he cooed, “I can’t wait to have you inside me,” Eddie said, swallowing my cock whole right afterwards. I think I just felt my soul leave my body.

Jesus, this man knows how to multitask. Somehow he had mastered the art of rocking back and forth on my face while taking my entire dick down his throat, not even gagging once. All the shuffling and closeness suddenly made it painfully obvious that I still had all of my clothes on. I was about to stop so that I can take them off until Eddie lifted himself off of me with an obscene _‘pop’, _turning around again and leaning down to kiss me unexpectedly, using lots of tongue.

I kissed back eagerly, reaching up to put my fingers in his hair. We continued to kiss as we leaned up, lips not separating as I quickly unbuttoned my shirt while he pushed my jeans down as far as they could go while I was kneeling. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes when he said, “like how it tastes, baby?”

I’m not sure if he was talking about how _he_ tastes or how _I_ taste, but I nodded obediently, assuming he was talking about himself (God knows my spunk is a taste to acquire, but hey, I didn’t see him complaining).

I pulled my wifebeater off and threw it on the ground, then wrapped my hands around his tiny waist. He put his hands up on my chest, feeling what wasn’t there, but still ogling me as if I was a piece of steak. Our eyes met, then he held his finger up to his plump bottom lip all innocent-like and said, “My ass is ready for you, Mister. What are you waiting for?”. He grabbed onto my shoulders and leaned in really close, whispering something only I can hear: “don’t be gentle”. He leaned back and looked at me with hunger in his eyes, biting his lip.

My unnatural shyness flew right out the door, and suddenly I was flipping him over and holding him down on the mattress by his hair, face pressed into the sheets. I used my other hand to lift his ass up as high as it could go, which was pretty damn high. Jesus, he was practically folded in half with how high his back was arched.

Eddie moaned and gripped the sheets, preparing himself for what was coming next. I let go of his hair and grabbed the small bottle of pink tinted lube that Eddie was using earlier with his toy, squeezing a generous dollop onto my first two fingers. He was already stretched out from his toy and slightly wet with my saliva and the previously used lube, so I didn’t expect there to be much resistance, and I was right. Dipping the tip of my fingers into his hole, my fingers slid in all the way to the knuckle without me having to push them in very far. Jesus fucking christ, they sucked up my fingers like a black hole.

I added a third and fourth finger, still no resistance at all, and I looked at his face, amazed as hell. He was making a high pitched whining noise and pushing his hips back, wanting more. I let out a long sigh as I pulled my fingers out of him slowly and heard another long moan, followed by “stop teasing, Daddy,”

Oh fuck._ Fuck, fuck, fuck— _he called me _daddy_. He fucking called me _daddy_. Oh fuck,—

I sunk my cock in him so fast that he yelped, making me moan embarrassingly loud.

“Fuck, yes! _Ah— _just like that, Daddy!” His cries filled the room, almost as loud as the fast paced slapping sound coming from my thighs making contact with those juicy cheeks. His soft perky ass bounced as I drilled myself into him, I was hypnotized by the sight. What almost made me cum was the sight of my dick disappearing into him over and over again — somehow he was able to take my entire length down to the base (not to, like, brag or anything).

“Like that, yeah? Like it when I fuck you, baby boy?” I fell right into my role as “daddy”, mumbling nonsense while smacking his ass _hard _with my right hand. My hair was plastered onto my damp forehead and I was panting like a dog locked in a hot car. Fucking like one, too.

Eddie’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, resembling the other imaginary dog that I was fucking in the imaginary hot car. He threw his head back and reached underneath himself, grabbing his own dick and jerking it hard and fast. This is something I’ve never seen him do in any of his videos; he usually let the other guy do it for him.

I felt his hips getting weak and falling, he was going to cum soon, and so was I. My hips also stammered, and I began to grunt like a wild animal. Not very sexy, but right underneath me were the sounds of an angel on the brink of an orgasm, so I didn’t care too much.

“Oh,_ fuuuuu—_ I’m _cumming!_ _Ah!_— Fuck, fuck! _Ah!_ Do it inside me—“

My eyes rolled back into my skull as I emptied myself inside of him, my hips flush against his ass. We both were heaving, coming down from our high.

Eddie pulled himself off of me, turning to have his ass face the camera, and held himself wide open as my cum dribbled out of his ass. Eddie giggled and waved his ass around before sitting up and looking at me, smirk on his face.

“Next time you should fuck my face, Daddy”.

I looked at him longingly, admiring his entire being.

Wait. Next time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and decided to finish this piece up. Hope yall enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this short piece that I wrote over a year ago and never did anything with. I am not interested in continuing this work, but I figured that someone might enjoy reading it.


End file.
